Quick As SIlver
by White Tiger5
Summary: Sequel to "Dreams of the Wind" Rogue and Pietro's relationship might be on teh rocks!
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Regrettably I have never, nor will ever own any part of the fortune that is x-men. However, rest assured that if I could own a part of it, it would be Hugh Jackmon's roll as Wolverine ;). Or a handsome Cajun resembling Gambit!! But that's just me. And if you read anything in this story that you felt you have read before, its probably because you have. At certain times in this fic I'm going to be using similar story plots I have read about in other fan fictions. Just so you know, Now On With the Fiction!!  
  
The sequel to Dreams of the Wind. The title might not make much sense now, but hopefully it will soon!  
  
Quick As Silver  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut in concentration. Regulating her breaths to calm her racing heart. To achieve victory she had to be in complete control. At the sound of an almost inaudible *ding* she hit the 'X' button, her eyes flying open to survey the treacherous road ahead.  
She became aware of the screams behind her, and for a second her eyes darted to the bottom half of the screen. A voice whispered softly into her ear, "Steady. Come on steady Rogue. You've almost got him." The room went so silent all of a sudden that a deaf man could hear a pin drop. Then an automated voice chirped, "Player One Wins!"  
The room erupted with loud cheers, and the girl known as Rogue grinned. Her eyes drifted to meet those of her opponent. Triumphant green ones catching a pair of steely blue ones. Evan leaned forward and slapped Pietro Maximoff on the back. "Better luck next time dude." Logan chuckled from the far corner, "It seems no one informed the new guys that Rogue's been the standing Need For Speed champion since her arrival at the mansion. Don't feel bad Half-Pint she wiped the floor with me to. You learn to accept it."  
Pietro bristled, "But-I'm-the-fastest-man-on-the-planet-damnit!" Rogue snorted, "Well, that's just silly. Have you met everyone on the planet?" (From Two Weeks Notice , a very good movie that I suggest you see) Rogue pulled Pietro up from his seat on the floor. "Come on Quickie. Gotta go pick up mah trophy from the Prof." Pietro pouted, "No. You- cheated-you-lil-minx. I'm-not-resting-till-I-figure-out-how." Rogue couldn't help but laugh at the whipped dog look on Pietro's face. "Did I forget to mention that this month the prize for second place is a huge tin full of M & M's? I mean, first prize is fifty dollars. If you want to switch be my guest. I have a monstrous sweet tooth lately." Pietro's eyebrow began to tick, "You-can't-buy-me-with-sugar-damnit!" Rogue wrapped her arms around Pietro's neck and nibbled on his ear lobe. "Not even if I throw in my secret stash of Pixie Stix?" Pietro's jaw dropped. "You've- been-holding-out-on-me! I-ran-out-two-days-ago-and-you've-had-a-stash-this- whole-time. Where? Not-in-you-underwear-drawer. I-know-that-much-I- looked-in-there-just-this-morning." Pietro looked down at Rogue's face. "Opps? Um-did-I-just-say-that? What-I-meant-was...LANCE! Lance-was-in-your- underwear-drawer-this-morning! I-stopped-him-of-course!" Rogue stood there, glaring at Pietro and tapping her foot lightly. "Sugar? Muffin? Honeybunch?" In the blink of an eye Pietro was gone. "PIETRO!" Rogue screamed, "You can run but you can't hide!"  
Rogue laughed and went back to the game room. Everyone was quiet waiting for Rogue's outburst, and she laughed even harder at the looks on their faces. "Rogue, you're going to be the death of that boy." Storm said. "Well, if that's true," Evan spoke up. "Can I help?" At this everyone laughed and threw pillows at Evan.  
  
Some where across town........  
  
Magneto sat in his lair. Drumming his fingers against his desk. The metal made a soothing ringing sound. In front of him were his four Acolytes. "The Brotherhood has deserted us," He began softly. "My son's treachery will not go unpunished." He studied his "troops." Thinking to his self. 'Sabertooth is no good for this type of mission. That fool Wolverine will smell him before he gets within miles of the Institute. Collous, he has potential, but not the stealth. Pyro is to jittery. This assignment requires finesse. Guess that means I have to use Gambit again. Errr, there is something about that mutant I just don't trust. I don't care how much I have to blackmail him with.'  
Lord Magneto spoke, "Gambit. I will require you to fulfill this assignment. Watch the X-Men. Find out what is going on with that spawn of mine. As for the three of you. Stay out of trouble. Report back in a week. Dismissed." With a flutter of his cape Magneto exited the room.  
As the other Acolytes left Gambit remained behind and smiled. He liked keeping tabs on the X-Men. He could care less about Magneto's progeny, Pietro, the one they called Quick Silver. But there was a girl. The Auburn haired one with the white bangs. He would have to learn more about her while he was on this excursion. Gambit went to grab his gear. No more then an hour later he was equipped to make a late night breaking and entering trip into the X-Mansion.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
That's the first chapter. I wanted to go ahead and load it up while I was online. I'll start in on the second chapter right away!! Review and tell me what you think!! 


	2. Part 2

Ok, I put new song lyrics in here, I was going for comedy ok?? It doesn't make sense I know but still its funny to me. I'm sorry for ripping off Lady Trunks. I had read her song fic before and I wanted to use it. I jsut couldn't remeber that she was that one that wrote it so I couldn't give her credit. But I changed it, so I hope its ok!! I'm very sorry!!  
  
The sequel to Dreams of the Wind. The title might not make much sense now, but hopefully it will soon!  
  
Quick As Silver Part 2  
  
The mansion.......  
  
Everyone except Pietro was in the cafeteria eating their evening meal. Rogue was beginning to worry. 'He has to know Ah wasn't mad earlier. Well, maybe a lil mad. But the lil bugger should have known to stay out of mah stuff. But still its not like him to miss dinner.' At about that time the lights flickered out. "Like, what's going on?" Kitty asked into the darkness. Just then the lights flared to life, and standing in the middle of the X-table with a microphone was Pietro.  
Music began to play in the background, softly at first then slowly getting louder. Pietro flashed Rogue a smile and began to sing:  
  
I'm just a simple girl In a high-tech digital world I really try to understand All the powers that rule this land They say Miss J's big butt is boss Kate Moss can't find a job In a world of post-modern fad What was good now is bad It's not hard to understand Just follow this simple plan  
  
Pietro made a big show of knelling in front of Rogue.  
Follow your heart Your intuition It will lead you in the right direction Let go of your mind Your intuition It's easy to find Just follow your heart, baby  
  
Pietro grabbed Rogue's hand, kissing it and pulling her out of her seat.  
You look at me but you're not quite sure Am I it or could you get more? You learn cool from magazines You learn love from Charlie Sheen If you want me let me know I promise I won't say no  
  
Pietro dropped her hand, brushing a kiss against her cheek, before starting to make his way around the entire  
Cafeteria.  
Follow your heart Your intuition It will lead you in the right direction Let go of your mind Your intuition It's easy to find Just follow your heart, baby  
  
He dramatically jumped back up onto the table.  
You got something that you want me to sell? Sell your sin, just cash in You got something that you want me to tell? You'll love me, wait and see If you want me Don't play games I promise it won't be in vain  
  
He walked to the center and turned to the crowd.  
Follow your heart Your intuition It will lead you in the right direction Let go of your mind Your intuition It's easy to find Just follow your heart, baby  
  
Pietro strutted around the table before Knelling in front of Rogue again.  
  
And the music died down. The whole cafeteria was quiet waiting for Rogue's reaction. She finally mumbled, "All Ah did was hide a couple of damn Pixie Stixs from the boy." She looked at Pietro and practically screamed, "Now will you get off the damn table before Ah come up there and drag you off mahself." Pietro jumped down and wrapped his arms around Rogue. "Aww, you know you love me Sweet Cheeks." And he reached around and pinched her butt.  
"PIETRO" Rogue screamed as she pushed him away. The whole cafeteria burst into laughter. Even the Professor. Evan spoke up, "Hey Maximoff! You gonna add a karaoke competition to along with game night?" Pietro glared at him, "You just wish you had moves like this Daniels." He twirled Rogue around and dipped her low over his arm. Then he leaned down and kissed her in front of everybody. When he pulled away and straightened her up she was blushing.  
Dinner continued on as usual, and after a while people began to leave the room. First went Kitty and Lance. On their way to a movie. Then Scott, Jean, and Evan left. The two red heads were catching a movie to, they were dropping Evan off since he was spending the night with a skateboarding buddy in town. After a while the Professor, Storm, and Dr. McCoy left. They always went into town on Saturday nights. Some sort of poetry reading thing at a local coffee shop. Not long after they left Logan went to. Getting on his bike and heading for a bar. That left Rogue and Pietro sitting in the cafteria by themselves as Pietro finished his meal. The cook had even given him an extra piece of chocolate cake for his "outstanding dinner theater."  
After Pietro finished off his cake he winked at Rogue. "Hey babe. How about a rematch? My M & M's , your Pixie Stix, winner takes all?" His was wagging his eyebrows suggestively. That was never a good thing, but Rogue agreed to the challenge. The easiest way to find out what he was up to was to play along.  
Pietro pulled all of the couch pillows onto the floor to make themselves a place to sit while Rogue loaded the Playstation. It wasn't long until Pietro was cursing under his breath because Rogue had beaten him again. Pietro pouted and fell back on the pillows staring at the ceiling. Rogue leaned over him. "I see the pout, but you haven't accused me of cheating yet. What's wrong?" Before she knew what hit her Pietro grabbed Rogue and flipped over on top of her. "Wounded pride and M & M's are a high price for me to pay, but it's all worth it to get you in a position like this."  
Rogue smirked. She knew he had been up to something, so she decided to play alone. Pietro began to kiss his way down her neck. "You know, you're really good at that game. I could use someone like you on my staff." His hands were working their way underneath her shirt. Rogue chuckled, "I'm flattered, but my hands aren't going anywhere near you staff." (Charlie's Angels) The sad look on his face made her chuckle. She brought her leg up around in a move Logan had shown her and regained her position on top. "At least, not yet that is." She said with a wink. Moving faster then the human eye, or any other eye for that matter, could see Pietro scooped Rogue up in his arms and ran to his room, locking the door behind him.  
  
Outside the Mansion......  
  
A shadowy figure was hidden in the trees, watching as the institute was slowly evacuated. Gleaming white teeth flashed underneath a pair of red on black eyes. 'Dis be easier then Remy thought,' the figure thought to himself. 'In and out. Not even de Wolverine will know I been der.' As the gates closed behind the final resident Gambit readied his bow staff. In one fluid motion he was up and over the fence, and making his way through the wooded area towards the mansion. He stealthily made his way up to a second story balcony and picked the lock on the sliding glass door.  
His first objective was to find the room that Pietro occupied. Silently running through the halls, using the shadows as cover should anyone turn the corner, Remy located the door with Pietro's name on it. He was reaching for his lock pick when he heard muffled voices inside. Gambit back tracked to the air vent at the far end of the hall and hoisted himself up into it. He made his way back to the room without making a sound. Peering through the vent he witnessed a surprising sight.  
It was his belle. The one from the battle. And she was in bed with, Merde that was Magneto's brat. Remy closed his eyes, he couldn't bare to watch. He had always been a sucker for a pretty face, he knew that. But why did the sight of this girl with another man bother him so much? He heard their whispered words through the vent. 'So the girl's name is Rogue huh?' he thought as he crawled his way out of the vent. When he reached the hallway something dawned on him. Magneto had made all of the Acolytes memorize what files he had collected on the X-Men. The girl labeled Rogue was suppose to be unable to touch. If Magneto's files were accurate, how could Pietro be making love to said girl right now?  
Gambit shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. This was not the time or the place. He would worry about it later. Instead of heading to the first floor elevator access, Gambit made his way upstairs. From the third floor he should be able to enter the elevator shaft and in doing so get to the basement without using the elevator itself.  
Within two minutes flat, Gambit was standing in the basement corridor. He smirked to himself, 'Two minutes? Gambit hadn't lost his touch no?' Frowning he quickly made his way to the first door he saw, trying to shake the thoughts of touching the beautiful girl upstairs that had just made themselves known in his brain. The room he entered was the watch tower to the Danger room. He could easily tap into the computer and copy all the data on their training, but he didn't.  
He didn't like Magneto. The only reason he worked for him was because he had some dirt on him from his past. He hadn't been instructed to get information on any X-Man but Pietro, so he left the room, computer files intact. Making his way down the hall he noticed a door that was labeled 'Med Lab.' Any information concerning Pietro would be kept in there.  
Gambit easily picked the lock and let himself in. Thankfully the computer was turned on. 'These must not care about safe guarding and pass wording their information from each other,' Remy thought to himself. 'I bet they think this place is safe against infiltration. Oh well, that just makes it easier for me.' Remy sat at the computer pulling up all of the files registered to Pietro. There were quite a few which surprised him. He silently waited as copies were made.  
The last thing he did before exiting was walk into the big steel freezer. Pulling his trench coat tight to keep out the chill Gambit searched for the samples of Pietro's blood they must have taken. When he found them he grimaced. They were next to Rogue's blood samples. In fact, the two sets of samples shared a tray. Taking one of Pietro's containers he turned to leave, but turned back and also took one of Rogue's blood samples on an impulse.  
With the information he had come for safely stored in the many pockets of his coat Remy made his exit. Climbing up the elevator shaft and making his way to the balcony. Before closing and relocking the door he sent one last look in the direction of Pietro's room. His eyes were filled with sadness and some other unreadable emotion. Underneath the shadow of darkness Gambit left the mansion as silently and as stealthily as he had come. With no one aware of his presence.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
What do you think?? I'm trying to make them longer, but when I get to a good stopping point I stop and post. I hope ya'll are liking this. My reviews have slacked off a lot recently. I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing though. But please review and tell me what you think. And also tell me what you would like to see. There are a couple of directions I can take this story in. But I can't tell you right now without giving away the secret to the story. So any suggestions about what you would like to see will be greatly appreciated! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: Regrettably I have never, nor will ever own any part of the fortune that is x-men. However, rest assured that if I could own a part of it, it would be Hugh Jackmon's roll as Wolverine ;). Or a handsome Cajun resembling Gambit!! But that's just me. And if you read anything in this story that you felt you have read before, its probably because you have. At certain times in this fic I'm going to be using similar story plots I have read about in other fan fictions. Just so you know, Now On With the Fiction!!  
  
Quick As Silver Part 3  
  
The Mansion......  
  
Pietro's eyes opened to the bright morning sun. Groaning softly he buried his head into Rogue's hair, and inhaled the scent of her shampoo. He loved waking up next to her. No matter how many times he did it, he just couldn't get over how much he loved it. His hands began to wander amorously underneath the blankets when a loud knock came through the door. 'Who-the-heck-could-that-be. Lance-knows-better-for-crying-out-loud!' Before Pietro could slide out of bed to answer it Logan's voice came through the wood loud and clear. "I know both of you are in there, AGAIN. I'm only going to say four words though: Danger Room, Five Minutes." Pietro listened to the sound of Logan's retreating footsteps and groaned. "Damnit-that-means-I-have-to-wake-her-up. This-is-not-going-to-be-pretty."  
Pietro finally managed to wake up a not so happy Rogue, and with a little use of his super speed they even made it to the Danger Room in time. Logan had them run a medium level assignment against the robots and holograms. Rogue was one of the best martial artist at the Institute, so she took her opponents out without a problem. Pietro was getting better at fighting, seeing as he had never had any real training before now. He had mostly relied on his super speed. Distracting the enemies and every now and then landing a faster then lighting punch. But under Logan's tutelage, Pietro was becoming a very adept fighter. Knocking out his last robot Pietro brushed off his uniform and looked toward the tower, "And that's kicking your ass Wolverine good buddy!" He snapped a sarcastic, yet nifty, salute and went to shower and change in the men's locker room. "That little punk," Logan growled.  
Rogue heard Logan's growl over the intercom and waved at him before going to the women's locker room. She took a quick shower and changed cloths, then went up to her room to apply her makeup. Her and Pietro were going into town today. There was a sale at the big bookstore and Pietro had promised to go with her. Rogue decided against her usual Goth makeup, and instead applied the lighter style that Kitty had been bugging her to use.  
She was down at the garage in five minutes revving up her motorcycle. She was pulling it out in front of the house when Pietro showed up. With a frown on his face he walked over and cut the ignition. "Now why would you want to ride around on a big noising thing like that when you got cute lil ol me to satisfy all of your womanly needs?" Pietro asked with a raised eyebrow. Rogue smirked and ignited the bike once more. "Maybe I need something I little wilder then you Sugah," she screamed over the roar of the motorcycle. "Now get that cute ass of your on this bike." She threw Pietro an extra helmet and scooted up so he could mount.  
Ten minutes and a barf bag later they pulled up in front of the Bayville mall. "Fast man on the planet and you can't handle a lil ol motorcycle ride? I'm surprised at you Sugah." Rogue said as she smiled at her boyfriend. Pietro was still looking a little green around the ears but he managed a reply, "Its not the motorcycle. Its your crazy driving you self possessed Evil Kinevil." (A/N: don't how to spell the name please forgive me) Rogue threw her arm around Pietro as the entered the mall. She leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Let's grab a chili dog with extra sauerkraut and hot peppers." The green color flooded back over his pale face and he made a bee-line run for the bathroom, forgetting that he had super speed. "I'll meet ya in the book store Sugah!" Rogue called out as she made her way to the escalator.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
I know I know its been a really long time. I was having trouble with my creative juices. I was trying to make this longer, but I decided to go a head and post up this lil bitty bit that I had!! Enjoy, and please review, suggestions always help me work. 


	4. Part 4

Suppressing a smile Rogue made her way into the large, yet cozy Barnes and Nobles. She by-passed the cluttered magazine stands and headed for the fiction section of the store. Oblivious to the other customers that surrounded her Rogue perused the many aisles looking for an interesting read. She had been at her quest for only a short while when a masculine arm wrapped around her waist. "It's about time you showed up darlin'," Rogue spoke as she leaned back and inhaled his scent. "As green as you were, I thought you might never show your face in public again." The arm tightened around her waist slightly and the chest she was leaning against rumbled with a chuckle very different from Pietro's. "Green aint Remy's color chere, but it be lookin' mighty fine on you petit." Rogue whipped around and her gaze clashed with a piercing pair of red on black eyes. She stiffened in his arms but was unable to look away from his intense stare. "Don't look so scared petit. Remy aint gonna hurt you none," The man loosened his hold but still kept his arms around the girl. Rogue slowly relaxed and looked at her surroundings. They were in the middle of the large book store, and that was in the middle of an even bigger mall. There was no way this Acolyte of Magneto's would try and start something here. Not without backup. Rogue's gaze once again met with his demon eyes, "What do you want Swamp Rat?" Remy's grin broadened, "Now where you get off talking to Remy like that? He just come over to say hello and compliment you on how beautiful you be looking today, and you go and get all malignant on him." Rogue snorted, "Malignant? Well looky who swallowed a dictionary." Rogue stepped out of the circle of his arms and placed her hands on her hips. She suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of lose, but she shook it off. However, before the mutant known as Gambit had the chance to open his mouth and reply he found himself pressed up against a near book self; a very angry looking Pietro standing over him. "Who do you think you are touching her like that?" Pietro rasped out in a fierce whisper. "I'm the only one that touches Rogue, she's mine!" To punctuate his statement Pietro slammed Remy once more back into the bookshelf before releasing his grip on him. Rogue quickly stepped forward to assist Remy and checked to see if any passers-by had witnessed the scene Pietro had made. Remy brushed invisible dirt off of the front of his trench coat and took a threatening step toward Pietro. "You be lucky Remy don't hit de' femmes." The taller man cocked his eyebrow and smiled at his own clever insult. Remy grabbed Rogue's gloved hand and pressed a kiss to it and then, in a move that rivaled Pietro, he disappeared. Rogue stood there, glancing between her hand and the empty spot that Gambit had just occupied. Pietro finally snapped out of his shocked state and turned on her. "What-the-hell-was-that-about?" He asked, his voice becoming faster as he became even more agitated. Rogue snapped out of her revelry, and turned to face Pietro, "How the hell should I know. He grabbed me for crying out loud." Pietro looked like he had more to say on the subject but he wisely kept his mouth shut. He instead turned on his heel and began to pace back and forth across the aisle. With an exasperated sigh Rogue reached out and grabbed a hold of the speed demon's arms, "You are bound and determined to make a scene aren't you?" Pietro looked away, refusing to meet her gaze. Rogue sighed again, her chin dropping to her chest. "Can we just go already?" With a slight nod of his head, Pietro pulled out of her grasp and headed for the door. With one last stamp of her foot Rogue followed. She finally caught up with him at the front door and they headed out to the parking lot together. Rogue's head drifted from side to side in search of her bike. She was so sure that they had parked in this section. They finally came upon an empty space. Pietro squatted down to pick up a scrap of paper that had been wedged underneath the cement block. With a snort of disgust he shoved the fragment into Rogue's hand and turned away. Looking down Rogue saw that the slip of paper was actually a playing card. In fact, it was the queen of hearts. Crumpling the card in her hand Rogue stamped her foot in anger. 'That damn Cajun. He's gonna pay.' She vowed to herself.  
  
I know its short but I haven't up dated in a while and I want to post stuff as I write it up!! There will be more soon, hopefully ( bye!! Review review review!! 


	5. Part 5

Rogue and Pietro were making their way back to the mansion. Pietro was thankfully walking at a normal pace so that Rogue could keep up with him. The silence that had surrounded them on their walk home was finally broken by Pietro. "You-know-I'm-not-mad-at-you-don't-you-Roguie?" His nervousness making his voice speed up. Before she had a chance to reply he continued. "Its-just-that-the-thought-of-him-thinking-he-could-touch-you- like-that. It-drove-me-a-lil-crazy. I-know-you-wish-were-normal-and-that- you-could-touch-everyone-and-a-part-of-me-wants-you-to-have-that-so-that- you-could-be-happy, but-another-part-of-me-likes-being-the-only-one-who-can- touch-you. I-guess-I'm-just-possesive-like-that." He was now looking down at his feet, kicking pebbles as he walked.  
Slipping off her glove, Rogue caught Pietro's bare hand in her own. "I know Piety. I'm sorry to. It makes me so mad though. Why did he have to steal my damn bike?" Pietro chuckled pulling her into his arms and giving her a long hard kiss. "Don't worry darlin'.We'll think of something and get it back," Pietro said in a calmer voice. 'Not that I really wouldn't mind it staying gone.' He thought to himself, not daring to voice his opinion. With one last kiss the two lovers continued on their walk back to the mansion.  
They had barely set foot inside the mansion when Evan came around the corner, phone in hand. "There you are Rogue. You've got a phone call." Taking the receiver Rogue flopped into the nearest chair. "Hello?" "Rogue? It's Risty. Bloody hell you sound horrible are you okay?" Rogue's mood fell even lower at the thought of having to explain her situation to her best friend, but before she could begin her tale Risty interrupted her. "I saw what happened at the mall. I just wanted to call and see if you were all right."  
Rogue's anger began to boil over, "Alright? Alright? You said you were at the mall, didn't ya hear what went on?" She could hear Risty's giggles through the phone. "You mean that part where that hottie bar-be- qued you like baby back ribs? That's all foreplay love, don't worry about it. You'll get him next time." Rogue lept out of the chair and began pacing back and forth, her hands fluttering wildly around her. "Hottie? That ass hole stole my bike!" The phone was silent for a minute and then Risty replied. "You mean your motorcycle? Bloody hell, forget foreplay you got screwed." (A/N: From the movie Evolution, with the aliens and Arizona??)  
Evan pulled Pietro into the nearby hall as Rogue continued to rant and rave on the phone with Risty. "Some one stole the bike Logan gave her?" Evan asked. The look on his face was begging Pietro to tell him it wasn't true. Glancing into the living room at the furious Rogue Pietro nodded his head. "Someone sure did. That chump of Magneto's, Gambit." Evan dropped his head into his hands groaning. "Naw naw naw, this can't be true. She's gonna be hell to live with man."  
Pietro gave him the 'do I look like I don't know that' look. "Ya think Spikers?" The sound of approaching footsteps stopped him mid comment. "Aw hell, here comes Scott, quick snag Rogue so he won't see her and find out about the bike." Now it was Evan's turn to give Pietro the 'do I look that stupid' look. "No way, I've seen this movie. The black dude dies first. You snag her." (A/N: Once again from the movie Evolution.)  
Pietro pushed Evan toward the stairs as he turned back towards the living room. "Okay, just stop him and quick." Pietro raced into the living room and tore the phone out of Rogue's hand. "Catch-you-later-Risty- gator." He spoke quickly before hitting the end button. Rogue's jaw fell open in anger, "How dare you?" Slapping a hand over her mouth Pietro pulled Rogue down into a chair and sat her on his lap. "Now-look-here- Missy-Dear. If-you-want-to-exact-revenge-in-your-own-way-you-better-settle- down-now-and-settle-fast-'cause-the-one-eyed-wonder-is-about-walk-through- that-archway." Rogue's jaw worked as she tried to comprehend what he had just said. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Evan stalling Scott. "Oh shit Sugah." Rogue quickly slouched down next to Pietro and threw her arms around the young man just in time as Scott entered the room. A look of disgust crossed his face when he saw Rogue sitting on Pietro's lap. He hated it when they performed 'public displays of affection'; probably because he could never work up the guts to make a move on Jean, public or other wise. Stifling a giggle Rogue slid off of Pietro's lap and took a seat on the arm of the chair. "What's up Fearless Leader?" She asked. "I just wanted to tell you that there won't be a DR session tonight. The Professor got a lead on a new mutant, and he is taking Jean and I along with him and Logan to see if we can talk him into coming with us." "Hey-that's-great-man," Pietro said as he sat up straighter. "Rougie and I wanted to go out tonight. There's a new restaurant opening up downtown. You don't mind if we go right?" Rogue tried not to look at Pietro, concentrating instead on Scott's answer. This was the first thing she had heard about going out that night. She had figured Pietro would want to keep her at the Institute so she wouldn't try and hunt down that bastard Remy. "I think the Professor would rather you stay in tonight. You know how much he hates it when students go out on the spur of the moment." Pietro slouched back into the chair and began to pout. Scott shrugged his shoulders in apology, but the tiny smile making its way across his face was obvious. He had just turn to leave the room when Pietro called out. "Hey man what about next Saturday?" Scott stopped and turned around, "What about it?" Pietro out his business face one. The one he used when ever her tried talking someone into doing what he wanted. "I know I guy at the dance club downtown. I finally talked him into hooking me and letting me have one of the lower stages. I figured I could take Rougie out dancing. We would have the stage to ourselves and there wouldn't be any risk of her getting hurt." Scott stroked his chin in consideration and then nervously ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know about this Pietro, but I'll talk to Professor X about it ok?" Pietro nodded his head and Scott left the room. Rogue waited until he was out of ear shot. She even got out of the chair and peeked around the door frame to make sure he was gone before she turned back to Pietro. "What the hell was that about?" Pietro grabbed her hands before she began to frantically gesture with them and pulled her once again into his lap. "I knew he wouldn't let us out tonight, but I figured after one disappointment he would at least give us a chance at going out next weekend." Rogue's brow furrowed in confusion, "You lost me Sugah. What does next weekend have to do with anything? I mean sure I would love to go dancing with ya but I want to find me bike." Pietro leaned forward and kissed the pout that had formed on her lips. "Oh we'll get to dancing alright, and we can get your bike back at the same time. Lance and I can get our connections going at school, and I'm sure before the week is out someone will have found that scruffy haired, no fashion sense, did you buy those shoes at Payless, wussy boy Gambit for us." Seeing the even further confused look on Rogue's face Pietro sighed. "We'll get him to come to the club, and then I'll let you have him my pet." Rogue's face brightened at the thought. "How in the devil are we going to pull this off though?" Pietro grinned, "Leave it to your handsome, oh so brilliant boyfriend. Evan knows about the bike, he heard you on the phone. I'm sure he'll help keep this off of Scooter and Miss. Prissy's radar. You might want to tell Kitty so she and Kurt can help him. Lance, Freddy, and Toad can help we work the channels at school. Even your friend Risty could come in handy. Some one has got to have an idea of where that guy hangs. All we have to do is find that person and enlist them to bring Remy to us." Rogue's smile spread across her face. She knew that she loved this man very much, but she was always surprised when he did something to make her love him anymore. Leaning back she snuggled deeper into his arms. Thinking about the upcoming weekend, and exactly how she would spend it.  
  
A/N : Okie Dokie, here is the next part. I don't like it as much as some of the other stuff, but it'll get better I promise. The next part I'm going to write is going to be from Remy's point of few after he leaves the mall. Just so you.!! Review please and tell me what you think!! 


	6. Part 6

A/N: Just thought I would tell ya'll again in case you missed the post at the bottom of the lst chapter that this chapter will be from Remy's point of view!! Have fun reading and don't forget to review!! And now ON WITH THE FIC!!  
  
Remy pulled into the parking lot outside of his apartment complex. He preferred to rent the space and live on his on instead of in that stuffy underground compound of Magneto's. Gambit didn't trust very many people, but he trusted Magneto least of all. If the untimely circumstances that had led to Magneto blackmailing him had not occurred, who knows where he would be right now. A grin broke out across Remy's face. 'Remy can think of one place he would sure like to be,' he thought as he glanced behind him at the motorcycle. 'Chere not gonna be happy ol' Gambit took de bike, but it at least it give me a reason to see her again.' Remy made his way up the stairs and into his apartment. He had just enough time to shower and change before he had to head out to Magneto's lair. Thirty minutes later Remy found himself stepping off of the lift leading into the tunnels of Magneto's hideout. Taking the first door on the right he entered the control room. There he found the other mutants that made up Magneto's Acolytes. Pyro was in a similar situation to Remy. Magneto had something on him, blackmail that allowed the Master of Magnetism to control the flame wielding mutant. Collosus and Sabertooth on the other hand, were here under entirely different circumstances. Magneto had held Collosus' family hostage in Russia (A/N: it is Russia right?) until the powerful mutant had agreed to join his 'crusade'. The deal was that as soon as Collosus had been recruited and was on his way to the United States, that his family would be released. Of course, odds were that Magneto had killed the family soon after that. All of Collosus' letters came back marked 'Return to Sender'.  
Sabertooth was here for revenge. He had some type of grudge against Wolverine, and all he cared about was getting the chance to thrash him every now and then. All of the carnage and mayhem that Magneto ordered him to do on the side was just icing on the cake; a side business that Sabertooth enjoyed way too much. Remy suppressed a shudder at the thought of all the innocent lives the feral mutant had destroyed. When the Cajun had taken his seat at the rectangular shaped table, Magneto entered. His gaze traveled around the room, watching his motley crew of underlings. Finally his stare settled on Remy. "Gambit, I want your report," He spoke in his gruff voice. Removing a folder from one of the many pockets in his trench coat Remy threw it on the table. Magneto picked up the folder and leisurely flipped through it. After a few minutes of intense silence he spoke. "Do you have anything to go along with these medical files Gambit?" Remy leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table. "There are blood samples from de brat and de femme in the freezer." Magneto nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Good job. I want you four to return to your quarters. Stay out of trouble. You will return to me in two days." Magneto waved his Acolytes out the door and went to retrieve the blood samples from the freezer. He disappeared through the lab doors. Not to be seen for forty-eight hours.  
  
Two days later.............  
  
The Acolytes were once again assembled in the control room. They waited patiently for Magneto to emerge out of the lab. Finally, after a half hour of waiting the doors opened. Magneto looked horrible; like he hadn't slept the whole time he had been working in the lab. Yet, he had a triumphant glint in his eyes. Taking his seat at the head of the table Magneto placed a steel box in front of him. His eyes journeyed around the table and finally settled on Remy. Leaning forward Magneto released the catch on the box and raised the lid. Inside were at least a dozen vials of a pale blue liquid. "This," He finally spoke gesturing to the vials. "Is a special solution I made years ago. It can be combined with the DNA of a mutant and then ingested by another. The taker then becomes immune to the DNA donors powers." Magneto paused in his explanation, and allowed the information to sink in. Remy's gaze never broke connection with Magneto's. He just sat there listening to the older mutant describe what sounded like a wonder drug. Gambit's heart began to pound as he thought of the possibilities such a drug could be put to. It was Magneto who finally tore his eyes away from Remy's. "However," He continued speaking. "It has never been successfully tested." The four mutants began to fidget in their seats. Why was Magneto telling them about this drug if it was bogus? Clearing his throat the Master of Magnetism once again began to speak. "I am confident though, that it will be effective against the mutant known as Rogue. From her medical files I have learned that her absorbing powers are linked to her DNA and to the DNA of those she touches. I need one of you to test it for me. If it is successful then I can administer the serum to the rest of you. Gambit are you up for this little experiment?" Trying to not seem as eager as he felt, Remy sat up in his chair and stroked his chin in concentration. "Qui," he finally spoke. "I'll do it."  
  
Here it is!! I'll start on the next chapter right away, I was a lil slow this weekend cause I went to see the Pirates of the CAribben!! It is a fantastic movie and I urge everyone to see it at least 2 times (Review Review Review please, if you would like to see something happen send me your reviews and I'll see if I can work it in1! 


	7. Part 7

I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend Kate. She reads all of my stories and is always ready to give me creative input to help me over come my writers block.  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
Rogue lay on her bed trying not to watch the clock tick by. Time had seemed to crawl over the last week. All she could think about was finding that renegade Gambit and getting her bike back. Logan was like a father to her and she refused to let his gift stay in the hands of the enemy.  
She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even hear the knock on her door until it opened. Silhouetted in the frame was Logan. Before Rogue could tell him to come in he walked over to her desk and leaned against it. "Haven't seen you around much lately," He said in his gruff voice.  
Turning on her side Rogue propped her head up on her hands. "I've been busy okay?" Logan's jaw clinched when he heard the tone of her voice. "No its not ok Stripes. Something's wrong. Now what is it?" Rogue flopped back on her bed and cradled her head in her hands. 'The man is like a damn elephant.' "If its about the bike," Logan kept talking. "Don't worry about it. Give me a couple of months and I'll be able to fix another one up for you."  
Rogue jumped out of bed and began pacing back and forth across the room. "I don't want another bike damn it." Seeing the hurt look on his face she decided to rephrase her statement. "I mean, I want that one back. It was my first birthday present from you and there is no way in hell I'm lettin' some damn swamp rat keep it."  
Logan reached out and grabbed one of her hands in his gloved ones. "Just don't let that pansy boy Pietro get you into doing anything stupid. I know how much you want to get the bike back from Gumbo, but I don't want you to get hurt." Rogue smiled at the concern in his voice. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders Rogue hugged him close. "Thank you Logan. Now get outta here. I've gotta hot date tonight and I have to get ready." Logan was at the door and was about to close it when he turned around, "Nothing stupid ya hear? Or it will be the Danger Room for a Month."  
Laughing at his attempted to act like a parent Rogue threw a stuffed animal in his direction, but he closed the door before it hit him. Turning around she began to ransack her closet. Tonight was the night Pietro was taking her to the club. Not only was she going to spend all night dancing with the man of her dreams, but she had a real shot at getting her motorcycle back.  
Rogue finally settled on a pair of black leather pants with a sparkling dark green halter top. It tied up around her neck yet dipped down to reveal the curve of her cleavage. She accessorized the outfit with a necklace that dangled a bar between the dip in the shirt, and dangly bar earrings. She didn't worry about her normal gauzy shirt because tonight Pietro and her would have a dance floor of their own, and if, 'WHEN' Rogue corrected herself, Remy showed up, she planned on knocking him out so bad he would wake up days later in Timbuktu.  
Another knock on the door signaled Pietro's arrival. When Rogue opened the door she couldn't hold back the smile that spread across her face. She didn't know how he did it, but he always managed to look so handsome. "My my my, don't we look good enough to eat," Pietro finally spoke as he looked Rogue up and down. "You certainly do Sugah," She replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Taking his offered arm Rogue and Pietro made their way towards the front door.  
Pietro helped Rogue into one of the mansion's vehicles before zipping back inside for a second. When he returned he was carrying a picnic basket and a blanket. "I thought we could have a nice romantic picnic. Just like our first date," Pietro said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "Then we can hit the club for a long night of bumping and grinding." Again Pietro made a suggestive move but this time it was his hips swinging back and forth.  
He placed the basket in the back before jumping into the driver's seat and starting the engine. "Evan, Kurt, Kitty, and Lance are going to meet us at the club," Pietro said as he pulled out onto the main road. "Do we know if Gambit's going to be there tonight?" Rogue asked as a frown creased her brow. Stopping at a stop sign Pietro leaned over and kissed her quick on the lips. "I wont know until we get there Cutie-Pie, but don't you worry your sexy derriere about it. It is my job to hog tie the poor bastard, and your duty to make him wish he was never born."  
  
A Few Hours later at The Library  
  
After a fabulous picnic dinner Pietro and Rogue arrive at the Library. Evan, Kurt, Kitty, and Lance were already there waiting for them. "Who like, names a club The Library?" Kitty asked when Rogue had walked over to join them. With a shrug of her shoulders as an answer the six mutants made their way through the doors.  
The lights were flashing and the music was blaring as the bouncer checked their ids. Kurt and Evan headed for the bar to get a soda as Kitty and Lance hit the dance floor. Pietro's head was swinging around in search of someone and Rogue stood up on her tiptoes to try and see who. It didn't take long however, until Pietro waved at two guys seated at a booth in the corner. Grabbing Rogue's hand they made their way over to the two mystery men.  
As they drew closer, Rogue finally got a good look at them. They were drop dead gorgeous, was the first thought to enter her mind. They stood up to greet Pietro and pat him on the back, and Rogue got a chance to really look at them. Both of them were tall and very well built. She wondered where Pietro knew them from. Rogue snapped out of her trance when she heard Pietro say her name. "Hey Roguie, this is Orlando," He said, pointing to the one with black hair and deep brown eyes. "And this is Heath," He pointed again, indicating the light haired man. "They own the club."  
Rogue nodded her head in greeting and turned once again to glance around the room. "He's not here yet lassie," The one named Heath finally spoke. Slightly confused Rogue turned around to meet his gaze, "Who?" Heath gestured toward the door, "I figured you were looking for that bloke. I don't know who he is myself but the ladies do." Rogue's brows furrowed in confusion again, "Ladies?"  
The one called Orlando chuckled, "Yes ladies. If they got wind of us calling them anything else they would tattoo 'Baka' to our foreheads and hit us with frying pans." Turning around he waved at the main stage. "Oy! Olivia!! Kate!! Get your arses over here." Heath rammed an elbow into his ribs, "Watch your language mate. Do you want them to ignore us all night?" Before Orlando could reply the two women who had just been dancing on the stage arrived. "She knows she's got the finest arse Bayville, and she doesn't mind me letting everyone know does she now?" He said putting an arm around the taller of the two girls. "As long as you keep your hands off of my Katie," Heath snapped back as the shorter girl stood on tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek.  
"I'm Olivia," the taller one said. "And this is Kate." She pointed to the shorter one. (A/N: If Kate were here she would say "I'm not short dang it." Don't get mad Katie if you were standing next to me you would be shorter ;) ) "You must be Rogue. Pietro never shuts up about you." Rogue's grinned broadened as she thought of Pietro bragging about her. Kate finally tore her eyes off of the handsome Heath and finally spoke. "You're looking for that red-haired Baka Remy right?"  
Pietro took a step back and gestured Rogue forward to answer the lady. "Yeah, he's got something that belongs to me." She said as she folded her arms across her chest. "Well, thanks to an anonymous tip about a non-existent gambling ring going on in the back room, said mutant will be attending the club tonight to try and hustle poor Heath out of this months paycheck," Kate explained.  
"You know about mutants?" Rogue asked amaze. Olivia winked at her, "It's all hush hush love, but yes we know what you guys are. Gambit won't be here for another few hours. He always comes late. You and Pietro have the lower stage all to yourselves. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." She turned to Orlando, "As for you, I believe you owe me a dance." "Ay Ay Captain," Orlando said as he snapped a salute. "Stay out of trouble Piety, and for goodness sakes if you're going to trash the poor bloke take it outside. We like the club this way, we don't want to remodel again."  
Orlando and Olivia headed for the dance floor as Heath and Kate disappeared upstairs to the VIP's room. Clearing a path, Pietro led Rogue to the private stage to dance the night away until their prey arrived.  
  
A/N: I'm very proud of myself I wrote this in like a couple of hours. I hope ya'll like it. I'd like to see some reviews so I know what my readers like and don't like b/c I like to try and make ya'll happy if I can. So review review review pretty please!1 I'll try and get the next chap up soon!!! WT 


	8. Part 8

Remy pulled up outside of the Library and parked his bike. Before he dismounted he ran his fingers through his hair, tenderly touching the knot that was forming on the back of his head. As he was pulling out of his apartment complex he had gunned the motorcycle and sent Mrs. Shelter's cat up a tree. It had been an accident but man was that little old lady mad. She had refused to let Remy leave until he retrieved her cat. When he said he had somewhere to be she had started hitting him with her purse. For a frail looking old woman she had sure packed a punch.  
Remy poked the knot and winced. Mrs. Shelter must carry bricks around in that purse or something. He got off of the bike and slowly made his was to the club, trying to ignore his throbbing head. The bouncer let him in after checking his id, and Remy made his way to the bar for a drink. As he was sitting there sipping his beer, his eyes surveyed the room. He was looking for the owners when he noticed the lone figure dancing on the lower stage.  
'Gambit get all de luck it seems,' Remy thought taking another drink from his beer; his eyes never leaving the swaying figure. There, on the stage, dressed to kill, was Rogue. 'Who needs a poker game when you can get the femme of your dreams non?' Remy glanced at his watch. He still had a good 36 hours before he would have to take another dose of the serum.  
  
Magneto's formula was designed to last 48 hours. Remy had to drink one of the small vials every other day to become and stay immune to Rogue. He was glad now that he had started drinking the bluish liquid as soon as Magneto had given it to him. He hadn't been sure when he would run into the auburn haired beauty and had wanted to be prepared.  
'Now is as good as time as any,' Remy thought as he sat down his drink and made his way towards the stage.  
  
Rogue and Pietro had seen Gambit enter the club. Pietro had left her and joined Kurt and Evan in hopes that Rogue would catch Remy's attention and lure him over to her. 'It seems to be working,' Rogue thought, as she watched the mutant push away from the bar and make his way towards her.  
Rogue's eye lids fluttered closed and she once again let the music take her over. She wanted him to forget about her deadly skin. Tempt him to touch her and thus allow her to absorb his memories. Then Rogue would know where her bike was.  
Warm breath tickled her ear and Rogue turned around startled. She hadn't known that he was that close to her. His red on black eyes were boring into her green ones, and for a second Rogue found it hard to breath. "Are you here alone petite?" Remy asked in his Cajun accent.  
A smile played across Rogue's face and she took a step forward; her breast brushing against his chest. "I'm not alone now that you're here Sugah." Remy placed his hands on her covered hips and began to dance with her. He was a little surprised to see her here, but he knew she couldn't be alone. It didn't take Gambit long to spot Kitty and Lance dancing in the middle of the main floor, and a glance toward the booths confirmed his suspicions. Pietro was here with two of the other X-men.  
'This be a set up Remy do believe,' He thought to himself. Rogue had placed her hands against his clothed chest and was rubbing up against him provocatively. 'Why doesn't she touch me?' Remy wondered. Not that it would have had any affect; well it wouldn't if the serum worked correctly. This had to be about the motorcycle. 'That clever minx planned it all.' Not wanting to play by her rules any more Remy to the initiative. He pulled her close and lowered his lips to hers.  
Rogue gasped in surprise when Remy began to kiss her. Forgetting about her own lethal skin she kissed him back. The only thing that ran through her mind was how different it was from kissing Pietro. Not necessarily better, just different. When Pietro kissed her, it was light and sweet. This, however, was deep and full of longing.  
Rogue finally came to her sense and broke the kiss. When she opened her eyes she saw Remy with a big smirk across his face. 'OMG he's still standing. How is this possible,' Rogue thought frantically. Her mouth was opening and closing, making her resemble a guppy. Remy continued to smirk.  
  
Taking a deep breath Rogue regained her composure. Flipping her hair, she raised her eyes to meet Remy's once more. "That certainly was unexpected." "What can he say? Gambit be full of surprises Chere," Remy replied. "Maybe we can take this outside? I need some air after that lil performance darlin'." Rogue pretended to fan herself as she glance around the room.  
Kitty and Lance were still dancing, but Pietro, Kurt, and Evan were no where to be found. "He probably pitched a fit when that swamp rat kissed me," Rogue mumbled under her breath. "What was that Chere?" Remy asked leaning down and nuzzling her neck. Rogue turned on him, "I said, can we please get out of here. I've had enough of this bar scene to last me a life time."  
Rogue's mind was reeling with possibilities that allowed Gambit to be immune to her. Her thoughts were interrupted however when Remy grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the door. "How about we take a ride on this beautiful new motorcycle I happen to be in possession of?" Rogue's shoulders stiffened, but she refused to turn around. 'Just wait till we get outside, then you can deck him,' Rogue kept repeating to herself.  
Finally the two mutants were out the door and headed for the parking lot. Rogue saw her bike and made her way over to it. She was checking it for any damage when Remy caught up with her. He reached out to touch her shoulder when she turned around to face him. "You have one minute to explain," Rogue said, tapping her foot in agitation. "Explain what petit?" Remy looked confused. "Thirty seconds," Rogue had halted the tapping and stepped toward Remy. "Time's up."  
  
A/N: Cliff hanger. Although at the time I am writing this fanfiction is refusing to work for me. So I might have another chapter done by the time I can post it. But anyway, I have to tell you , this isn't my favorite chapter, I liked the beginning but somewhere in the middle it started to not sit well with me. I feel like it is not up to my normal standards but I have no idea how else to write this part of the story. Hopefully this isn't the beginning of some type of funk. B/c I would really like to finish this story sometime soon. I have another story I'm starting to work on, so I might not update as often but I'm going to try, so please Review, weather good or bad and tell me what you think!!  
  
WhiteTiger 


End file.
